Little Things
by EmNoneya
Summary: A sweet one-shot based on One Direction's song, "Little Things." NiallHoran/OC


_"Little Things" _(Niall's POV)

_**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me**_

_**But bear this in mind, it was meant to be**_

_**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks**_

_**And it all makes sense to me…**_

_**I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,**_

_**Your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine**_

_**But I love them endlessly.**_

I lightly traced the freckles on her sleeping face. I would never get over how gorgeous she was. We had just been watching her favorite movie, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2._ Around that part with the big battle, she fell asleep. Bare in mind, it was four in the morning, we hadn't gone to sleep yet, and it had been a long day full of promo for my band. I went over the way she acted. Not around certain people, just in general. She was genuinely nice. To my fans, to my family, to my friends, even to random strangers in Tesco. She didn't believe she was beautiful, and she was convinced she was fat. There is _no _such thing as a fat girl. Emily, she says that everybody is beautiful in some way. It hurts me so much that she thinks so little of herself, but it's these things that make her Emily Truitt.

_**All of these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if I do**_

_**It's you**_

_**Oh it's you**_

_**They add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

I love everything about this girl. It's the little things that I notice, contrary to what she thinks. She doesn't know that I know she can't sleep with her socks on, she puts the curry chicken separate from her rice because she doesn't want the rice to get soggy and lose it's "yumminess." When she's nervous, like whenever she has a test approaching or that night, just before I asked her to be my girlfriend, she picks at her cuticles and tugs on her clothing.

_**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea**_

_**And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep**_

_**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep**_

_**Though it makes no sense to me**_

I smiled at the memory of when she first slept over at my flat. It was quite late because we had lost track of time at the fair, so instead of dropping her off at her dormitory all the across town, I had her sleep over. She refused to lay down without having a cup of English tea, no sugar. _"Love, what are you doing?" I walked into the litchen to find her sitting on her favorite stool _(it has a picture of a can of Campbell Chicken Noodle Soup on it) _and fidgeting while looking around. She bit her lip and looked at me nervously. "Do you- Do you have any English tea?" I raised my eyebrows and said, "Yeah, bottom shelf, top cabinet. Why? It's nearly one in the morning." She looked at the ground. "I can't sleep without a cup of tea first. You know what, it's silly. I'll just skip it tonight, it's fine." I shook my head and grabbed her hands. "Emily, nothing you do is silly. If you want some tea, I'm going to make you some tea." She grinned up at me and pecked my cheek. "Thanks, Niall," she whispered._

_**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape**_

_ "Niall Horan, delete that right now!" I looked at her innocently. "Delete what?" She scowled at me. "Cut the crap. Delete that tape or so help me God-" "What, you'll kill me?" I taunted. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yes," she responded. "I don't care what your fans will do to me. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." "Why should I delete it?" "I SOUND HORRIBLE!" I had recorded her singing "Moments" in the shower, and now I was about to get the death penalty. "Boo, I'll never show to anyone or anything. Just for me." "Fine," she grumbled. She deleted it while I slept that night._

_**You never want to know how much you weigh, you still have to squeeze into your jeans**_

_**But you're perfect to me**_

_ "I don't want to go to the doctor! Please don't make me, Ni," she pleaded. I smiled down at her and shook my head. "I made you an appointment, so you're going. I just want my girl to be healthy, and while I'm sure you are, I just want to make sure." She scrunched up her nose. "But they always weigh me, and I hate the scale! It just confirms the fact that I'm , the doctor goes and tells me that I need to start exercising more and that I should eat less. They make me feel bad about myself. I don't want to know how much I weigh."_

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if it's true**_

_**It's you**_

_**It's you**_

_**They add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

I'll never forget the first we told each that we loved one another. It was an accident, actually... _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. "When is that going to get fixed?" she complained. I stroked her cheek and chuckled. "The repairmen said they would be here tomorrow. And if you hate the sound of the faucet's drip, why don't we just hang out at your flat?" She stuck her tounge out in distaste. "You have a better television and all of my favorite movies." "I love you," I said. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I was mentally slapping myself. "What?" she asked, looking up at me with big eyes. "Um, n-nothing." "No, you said something. What was it?" "I, um. I... l-love... you." She grinned and exclaimed, "I love you too! Eeeeep!"_

_**You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you**_

_**You'll never treat yourself right darlin' but I want you to**_

_**If I let you know I'm here for you**_

_**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you**_

__For our one year anniversary, I took her to out to the fair, where we had first met. _I smiled at her from across the small table we were sitting at, eating our funnel cakes. Yes, we each had our own. That's one of things I loved about Emily. She didn't sit there and pretend that she was a rare species of girl that didn't eat. She just chowed down and gave you the finger if you judged her. She swallowed her food and smiled back at me. "This has been the perfect first anniversary, Niall. Thank you so much. Not just for today, but for being there, you know? And not leaving me when I gave you a run for your money in eating." She giggled at that last part._

_ After the fair, I took her to a hill, where I had the guys set up a picnic earlier, complete with wine and some fancy food I couldn't pronounce, courtesy of Harry. There were candles set up all around the area and there were two wine glasses sitting, waiting to filled. I bowed playfully and said in a bad British accent, "After you, madame." "Oh, thank you, kind sir," she replied in an equally as bad British accent _(she's American) _and she sat down. I satwith her and poured our glasses of wine. I held mine up, as did she. "To our first wonderful year together. To many more beautiful years with you. To us." "To us." Our glasses clinked, and we sipped our wine. Oh, how I love Emily. More than anything in the world._

_**I've just let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**Because it's you**_

_**Oh it's you**_

_**They add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all these little things**_

_**I won't let these little things**_

_**Slip out of my mouth**_

_**But if it's true**_

_**It's you**_

_**It's you **_

_**They add up to**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**And all your little things.**_


End file.
